Gods of Redwall a Redwall tale
by Nkosi Carter-Fisher
Summary: The creatures had a religion, they worshipped four gods Silva Mary Ash and Shade. They were good Gods who did not demand much this is the story of them. The God Silva the Just was the highest and most just, he fought for freedom and democracy with his diamond sword, an unbreakable sword made from pure diamond that never shatters or rusts.
1. Chapter 1

Gods of redwall: A tale of redwall

The world is changing taste it in the water, I feel it in the Earth, and I smell it in the air. What was once good it lost and no one is alive who remember it?

It began with the forging with the great Diamond Gems; the sprites forged and gave three to the mice, four to the hares, one to the badgerlord and four, four Gems were given to the Gods, Silva the Just, Mary the Guardian, Shade the Warrior and Ash the Time Keeper.

Within these Diamond Gems had the magical strength to govern each pure race but they were deceived for another Diamond Gem was made. In the land Salamandastron, in the firry volcano, the dark alligator Azul carved himself a Master Diamond to control all others. With dark magic, Azul poured his cruelty, madness and will to rule all life in MossFlower and beyond into the ring. He also carved writing in with it said "One Gem to rule them all, one Gem to destroy the Gods."

One by one, the free lands of MossFlower fell to the power fell to the power of the Diamond, but there were some who resisted Mossflower.

A last alliance of mice, hares, and badgers matches upon the outskirts of Salamandastron and they fought for the freedom of the world. Although ferrets weasels wild cats foxes and other vermin outnumbered them by one to five. Their courage skill and hope propelled to fight.

However, it was not enough, the power of the Master Diamond not only powered Azul, but it also powered his vermin. Azul almost won the battle if it was not for a sudden good fortune. The three gods with their sprites descended from the heavens in metal ships and they fought for freedom.

The gods quickly turned the tides but Azul will not surrender, he swung his mace at Bringer the badger and owner of one of the diamond gems, the ancestor of Sunflash. Bringer hit a volcanic rock that broke his spine. When seeing this, Silva the Just quickly ran to the dyeing badger and fell to his knees. Azul was upon him.

As Azul held up his mace, Silva took out his diamond sword (a completely unbreakable sword that can never turn dull or rust, made by the sprites) swung it and chopped of Azul's hand clean with one swipe. In pain Azul fell to his knees, balled, and cursed the god. Silva the got up and sliced Azul's head clean off. The Gods won the battle.

The next day, there was a great feast with all the good creatures of the world, mice squirrels, moles, birds of all kind, badgers hares and other creatures I might of left out. The feast was to celebrate freedom and also moan and pay the last respects of the ones who died in battle.

When the battle was over, the Gods dumped Azul's dead body into the volcano that will latter turn dormant and the home of the badger lords to come. The Gods also buried the Master Diamond deep in a place where no one will find it. After this, there was peace and the Gods left the world promising to return.

Over the generations, darkness crawled back to the world. The population of the vermin's grew back and the long fought peace is ending. Soon there will come a time where the Gods will return to stay. The End.

"What a nice story was all that real Ms Amber?" A young mouse asked.

"Well, it depends on how you understand it." Said Amber a mousemaid as she closed the book she was reading (obviously she was reading the story you just read); "Personally I am not really sure if these so called Gods exist, but I'm sure the Great War existed."

"So the war happened but the gods who are evolved did not exist?" A young squirrel questioned.

"So how was story time?" A mouse said as she walked up the stairs into a room.

"Quite good Abbess Baryon, story time just finishes." Amber answered relieved that he does not have to answer any more questions.

"Lunch is ready kids!" Abbess Baryon said.

"Yay!" all ten young kids screamed."

"It is lunch time already, well it's about time." Amber said as she got up from her chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Gods of Redwall

Chapter 2

No beast has ever remembered the last time there was complete peace in Mossflower. Not a vermin ever attacked, enslaved, or otherwise bother any peaceful beast in Mossflower, Salamandastron, Redwall, or other places beyond.

Ever since Swartt Sixclaw and his son Veil died, eight seasons ago, Sunflash and the hares of the Long Patrol set out to all of Mossflower and attempted to wipe all vermin. As they were doing this, small villagers like moles and mice gained courage and wiped out the vermin.

Among these vermin, the Long Patrol hunted down was a wondering fox Flex. In only five seasons, he was already running for his dear life for any mouse or wondering hare could jump and slay him for no apparent reason.

Flex was wearing a dark hoody covering his head with long sleeves covering his arms. He also wore extra-long pants covering his feet and his hands had gloves, he also had a bag that not contained food, but artefacts of the Gods his mother believed. He was hiding.

As Flex was walking, southwards through western Mossflower near the Lingl-Dubbo Cave he kept thinking about his long lost mother who he saw slayed by a mouse just four seasons ago.

As he just came to a Lake, he sat on a log, took out a relic from a bag, and started too looked at it. It was a quite odd thing that was very slat with one side having a glass screen there was also a mark on the top left corner saying 'Time Keeper.'

Just reading the name 'Time Keeper' activated a flash back from when he was a newborn, the day when the long petrol invaded

It was a sunny spring's day in a small horde that settled near the Broads stream in South Eastern Mossflower. "It is Dinner time!" a vixen shouted merrily to her three newborn sons who were playing.

"Yay lunch time!" the three youngsters shouted as they ran to the tent

"So, what's for dinner mummy? Young Flex asked, "I'm hungry."

"Who's up for stew duck and bread?" The vixen asked.

"We want some!" the three youngsters shouted.

Flex's mother was the wife of Felix the Warlord. After Swartt Sixclaw was a defeated season ago, many of his former hoards separated and fled to many directions one of the m being Felix the Fox ant ten other vermin.

"Okay, let's dig in!" Sic (Flex's brother) said.

"First we must pray to the Gods," Flex's mother said. "Dear Gods please bless this meal and continue to bless our life Amen."

"Amen." The youngsters said.

"Mom do you believe that the Gods are real?" Flex said as he bit into the duck's leg greedy.

"Yes I do." Flex's mother answered. "And you should do to.

"Who goes there?"

Suddenly, Flex fell out of his daydream. The voice sounded ferocious and he felt frightened. His fairs changed when he turned around and saw a hedgehog and mole.

"Who are you?" the mole asked, he was a quite young beast, strong, and handsome in his left arm he had a bow and arrow pointing at Flew. Next to him was his mole friend who was about the same age. They grew up together.

"I meant no harm." Flew said smiling as he walked up to the two beasts. Everyone knows no matter if are vermin or good beast that moles and hedgehogs are not much a threat even though many will defend themselves and families when needed too.

"I was just getting some water from the lake." Flex explained, "Is that a felony?"

"No, but the last time I saw foxes, they held me prisoner in my own home."

Meanwhile, the Redwall Abby is very busy. A special feast was to begin very soon. Abbess Bryony has never worked so hard in her life. As the Abbess, she was in charge of everything.

"No, the extra-large chair goes at the end of the table for Lord Sunflash!" Bryony told a mole.

"You're working too hard Bryony." A mid ages mole said, "Sit down and have a cut of mint tea."

"No time Togget, we are behind schedule." Bryony said as she scrambled to put the places on the table."

Togget took some plates and helped Bryony set up the table but he could not help but observed how exhausted Bryony looks, Togget saw it in the mouse's eyes and posture.

"Abbey Bryony, when was the last time you had a good night sleep?" Togget asked as he rested a spoon next to a plate.

"Last time I slept was three day ago why."

Meanwhile a mysterious person finds the Abby "An Abby?" a mysterious person said as he stands next the Redwall gate. "I have seen better architecture."

The mysterious person looked quite odd; he had no fur, no scales, and no feathers. This eyes was a bit bigger than average and he wore black gloves. He wore a golden shield on his back with a Diamond Gem. Black boots and a long pant with long sleeve shirt were all black and made of an unknown fabric.

"Who goes there?" the gatekeeper said in a peaceful tone.

The mysterious person smiled.


End file.
